Mixed Feelings
by Sparrowhawk
Summary: A couple of poems about what I think goes on in the minds of the FFVIII characters. R&R if you would be so kind?
1. Darkness Within

Yes, I didn't mention this before, but this is about Squall. Great, now that's all cleared up.

Darkness within

Why do I bother?

Freeing myself from the darkness,

Letting in the light

Finding true happiness

Just to lose it once again.

After all the pain

The loneliness gave

Feeling more from losing

The light I found.

Why torture myself

And drag others in behind?

Just let me back into the darkness.

No more pain

No more suffering

No more light, love, joy

I deserve nothing.

Why have you given me these?

I only abuse them.

 Ignore and push them away.

Delete them from my mind

And leave only blankness

Let me into the darkness once more. 


	2. Regret

Regret

One simple word,

Two syllables,

Always heard.

But is it ever lived?

Every foot step I take,

Leaves more damage upon, 

Someone's life.

Be it on another,

Or my own.

Of all I've done

I cannot undo.

  
I lost it all,

To one simple word,

One simple sound,

That's always heard.


	3. Fate

I suppose I should have explained these poems in the first place. Well… My first was supposed to be Squall's thoughts. The second was Seifer's and this on is based on things Irvine says. There. Now maybe people will understand these better. Sorry! Like I said before, I'm new at this. Oh, and I obviously don't own these characters. They belong to Squaresoft. 

Fate

It brings

 Good things

And bad

We expect too much

So many things happen

We must live with them

I choose my own fate

I choose my own paths

I go where I want to go

I see what I want to see

I am here because I want to be

I am here because I let myself be

What happens, happens

I cannot prevent it

I ask for basic thing

Let us come through this together 

In the end

No more sorrows

And a brighter tomorrow


	4. Chocobo Ride

I have no idea why I wrote this. It's very silly. I know. For some reason, I felt that I should post it.

I don't own any chocobos. Squaresoft owns them all. I just own a cat. I can't ride on her. Darn. I guess I'm too big to ride on one of my grandpa's chickens too eh? So I shouldn't try that the next time I visit him then.  Go ahead. Laugh at me.

Syla: *points and laughs*

Me: Hey! Don't laugh at me! I never said you were aloud!

Syla: I'm always aloud to laugh at you!

Me: Why did I let you out of your cage?

Syla: That's not funny!

Me: This is Syla, my crazy alter ego. I started this with my friend too. You can say we're crazy. I actually have two. That other is just not here at the moment. Just in case you're wondering. They tend to pop up a lot. Don't be too scared of them. 

Syla: *grins evilly* Hiya! 

Chocobo Ride

The feathers gleaming

A golden yellow

His face is beaming

Feet running below

Hear him sing

His own little tune

The joy it brings

You'll get there soon

My bumpy old chocobo ride

See him run from side to side

Any time of any day

He's ready to take you away


	5. Why?

Well… Not sure… Someone help me out here! Let's see, Rinoa perhaps? Oh whatever….

Syla: *points* You said it again! That's the 2,345,965,868 time!

Me: What? Whatever.

Syla: And again.

Rynoah: …Hello?!

Me: Great. Now this merry little band will be complete when…

Syla: I'll go find them!!

Me: ……

Why?

I don't understand

Why have you chosen me?

I had what I wanted

Why do you take it away?

I know this won't work

I know I can't stay.

I…

Don't belong.

I know I will hurt them.

Please rid me of the nightmares

Just let me die

No matter how any plead

For me to stay

Ignore

Just go away

It's for the best

You'll see

Don't follow

Let go

This is the end

Goodbye

 We may meet again


	6. A prayer for Peace

Me: Anyone from the sorceress war. Someone help me out here. I'm not exactly sure who. Just a soldier? I also used this for my English assignment. We had to make a war poem. I think I made the other copy a little different.  

Syla: I found them!

Me: Oh please no…..

Syla: Hey! Come here you two!

Squall: *walks in* …… Why am I still stuck with you?

Me: …..Dunno.

Rinoa: Hello! We're back!

Me: *sighs* You obviously know these two. No point in introducing then…

A Prayer for Peace

Horrible things happen

Will the nonsense stop?

Will I wake up tomorrow

To find another loved one lost?

Curse these wars

Free the land

Why all this?

Live in peace

Does anyone understand!

I try as I might

To stop these fears

It makes it worse

All ends in tears.

None are innocent

Neither right or wrong

All against each other

The fight is strong.

May peace be our prayer

And may it be soon

It's the only answer

The world's brand new tune!


	7. Rivals

Here's a real short one on rivals. I'd say, it sounded better in the weird Al Bhed like language I found. No one would understand it then.  So I changed it.

Syla: Poetry is boring. Can't we do something more interesting? Like torture Laguna? That's always fun!

Me: You are inhuman.

Syla: Well ya! I'm a fairy.

Me: Never mind. -_-

Squall: Nah. You're a purple freak.

Rynoah: Oh! Am I a blue freak? ^_^

Squall: Uh… sure… whatever.  

A flame

Burning inside  

Hatred rising

Committing sin

Pain to all

Battles everywhere

Never ending

no one caring

Eternal rivals


	8. Times of Happiness

Uh… Read it and tell me who this is. I'm not exactly sure anymore. Help please? _O

Times of Happiness  

Only good times

Happy singing chimes

No fears in the way

As we sing and dance all day

Hear the laughter all around

Surely it is a beautiful sound

All but one

Solitary soul

Who remains an outcast

From all the fun

Why? I do not know

He does not show

Hyne, help him find a way

To join us some day


End file.
